


heartbreak

by misterEe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterEe/pseuds/misterEe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint confronts Bruce when he sees him leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> whole conversation from Clint's side

“Fuck. I thought that if I tried hard enough you would want to stay.”  
“I thought that I would be enough for you to want to stay.”  
“I wanted to make you happy, to see you smile. I’m sorry Bruce, I should have tried harder.”  
“It wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough.”


End file.
